There are many circuits in which switches are located between nodes, one or more of which may be very capacitance sensitive. For example, Programmable Gain Amplifiers (PGAs) and Programmable Gain Instrumentation Amplifiers (PGIAs) are examples of such circuits in which switches may couple capacitive sensitive nodes. In these circuits, the gain setting switches can be located between the feedback network and the inverting input of an operational amplifier. The added capacitance due to such switches can limit the AC performance of such circuits.